1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printed wiring board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a mounting hole for a mounted member.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional printed wiring board, a shield case or other such mounted member is disposed along an edge of the printed wiring board. When an insertion hole is formed for a cable tie that clamps a wire assembly provided along the edge of the printed wiring board, the insertion hole for inserting the cable tie are formed between the edge of the printed wiring board and an mounting hole for the mounted member that is formed near the edge of the printed wiring board.
Meanwhile, with another conventional printed wiring board, a recessed patternless part having a substantially U-shaped plan view is formed in a pattern on the printed wiring board. Furthermore, a through hole having a convex shape in plan view is formed in the patternless part. A distal end portion of the through hole protrudes into the patternless part. A signal-monitoring rod provided with a plurality of spring wires at its lower end is inserted into a wide part of the through hole of the printed wiring board. Then, the signal-monitoring rod is moved to the distal end portion of the through hole to bring the spring wires into contact with test points of the pattern, which affords a simple way to monitor a signal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-158421, for example).
With further another conventional printed wiring board, a through hole is formed in the printed wring board. The through hole has an inside diameter that is larger than an outside diameter of an element formed at a distal end of a core wire of a cord. Furthermore, a slot hole is formed continuously with this through hole. The slot hole has a groove width that is greater than the outside diameter of the core wire. The element at the distal end of the core wire of the cord is inserted into the through hole. The core wire is moved to the slot hole. Then, the element is soldered on a rear face on the slot hole side. This ensures a secure connection such that the element will not come loose even if tensile force is applied to the cord (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-178283, for example).